Memories
by Suki17
Summary: No one's seen Mia all day and Ji sends out a search party. Jayden's the first to see her, to find out why Mia left in the first place. Jayden also discovers a secret he wasn't supposed to know that Ji's been keeping from him for 11 years.


**Hi guys, this is my first Power Ranger Samurai story. This is about when no one's seen Mia, so Ji sends them all to look for her. {Antonio **_**is**_** in this story, but barely} Jayden is the first one to find Mia and she tells him why she left in the first place. When Ji talks to the other rangers why Mia was so hurt, Jayden learns a secret he wasn't supposed to know. Ok, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own power Rangers Samurai **

Prologue: _Everything was great. Jayden had returned, the Gold Ranger joined the five, and training was easier than ever. Everything was on-track. Until, a ranger was hurt._

It was a couple days after Antonio joined the group as the Gold Ranger. Mentor had just called a meeting, but a certain sweet ranger was missing.

"What's wrong Mentor?" Emily asked.

"Have any of you seen Mia?" Ji responded, "She hasn't been to any of the training sessions lately."

"I haven't seen her all day. She's not in our room and Mia wasn't in her bed this morning when I woke up. It was already made and her bag was gone too." Emily replied.

"Is she in the do-jo?" Kevin inquired. Mentor shook his head.

"You don't think it's because of me do you?" Antonio asked.

"No, Mia just probably needed her space." Jayden reassured.

"Well, I would like all of you to look for her please. She's never been gone this long." Mentor stated.

"Kevin and Antonio, you both check around the house again, Emily and Mike, you two look around the do-jo and training grounds, I'll take the gardens." Jayden instructed.

The others nodded and went their separate ways. Jayden began running to the gardens and started looking for the Pink Ranger. '_Why would Mia leave?," Jayden thought, 'She'd never miss practice on purpose. Maybe she's doing what I did. {_**When he left by himself**_} Maybe she's hurt after what I did. I didn't even think of how it would effect her.'_ Suddenly, Jayden heard a soft sobbing. He ran around the corner to see Mia sitting on a bench, her face stained with tears.

"Mia," Jayden called, "What are you doing here?" He asked. Mia quickly jumped out of her seat and wiped her eyes.

"Jayden!" She cried. "I was just… sitting." Jayden raised his eye brows.

"Then why are your eyes watering?" He smirked. Mia wiped her eyes again making sure they weren't noticeable. Jayden walked over and sat down. He patted the seat next to him. Mia took the offer.

"So why are you really out here?" Jayden asked.

"Just thinking." Mia replied.

"Well I'm going to need more that. Thinking about what?" Jayden inquired. Mia shrugged. He looked over at her.

"Mia, you can tell me anything. You know that." Jayden stated. Mia snorted.

"You're almost a better liar then the others about my cooking." She commented.

"But we… all love your cooking." Jayden lied.

"Oh please. I know you all hate. And just so you know, I make it bad on purpose." She stated.

"What?" Jayden was a bit surprised.

"I mean, I know it's not the best, but I make it horrible because I knew you guys were lying. I figured that if I make it bad enough, you guys would say something." Mia explained.

"We never told you because we didn't want to make you feel bad. Me and the others would never want to hurt your feelings." Jayden told her. Mia sighed and sat silent. It was awhile 'til the uncomfortable silence ended.

"It's her birthday today you know." Mia said. Jayden cocked his head.

"Who's birthday?" He asked.

"Maria, the Pink Ranger before me, **{Not really, I was going to put Rose, but she really was a Ranger} **The Air Zword Prodigy, a perfect fit for a Samurai." Mia went on.

"Maria was one of the former rangers who passed away in the battle with Xandred."**{I hope that's spelled right!}** Jayden recalled.

"Yeah, well Maria wasn't _just_ the Pink Ranger back then…" Mia's voice trailed off.

"What are you getting at Mia?" Jayden asked slowly. Mia took a deep breath.

"Maria was also my mom Jayden." She said quietly. Jayden's eyes widened.

"She sacrificed herself to save me. All of us." Mia's eyes began to fill with tears. "I still remember the day."

_Flashback: _

_Mia was only five at the time. The alarm went off and everyone started running. Mia saw her mother run to the door._

"_Mom!" Mia yelled. Maria looked back and saw her daughter's pleading eyes. She walked over to her and kneeled down._

"_Mia," She said, "if I don't come back, I want you to be strong for the both of us." Maria put her necklace of a white stone necklace with the Air symbol around Mia's neck. "Sweet-heart, I love you more than anything and now I've put you in danger. All I wanted is for you to be happy. Grow up, have fun, find your prince charming. _**{That's why Mia wants to find the right guy so bad in my story}** _I know you'll make a fine ranger someday." Maria kissed Mia's forehead. "Good-bye Mia." She smiled, then she ran into the fight. Mia tried to run after her, but a tall man in a red uniform stopped her._

"_Mia, your mother needs you to stay here. She'll be fine." He lied. "If you like, you can keep my son company." He gestured over to a small boy her age, with light colored hair. The young boy took her hand._

"_Come with me, we'll be safe inside." He said running her inside. Mia looked back in the direction her mother went. And for once, she knew the Red Ranger wasn't telling the truth when he said they'd be alright._

_End of Flashback._

There were tears streaming down Mia's face. She didn't care if Jayden saw, she couldn't control it anymore. Jayden looked at her amazed.

"That was _you_ when we were five?" He asked. Mia nodded. '_Wow,' _Jayden thought, '_I've know Mia that long?'_

"It's my fault. I should've stopped her." Mia sobbed. Jayden snapped back out of his thoughts and put his arm around Mia. "I'm so sorry Mia." He whispered.

""I mean, it's been 11 years, you would think I'd be over this by now." Mia stated.

"No Mia, my dad's been missing the exact amount of time and I miss him more every day." Jayden replied.

"And that's not even the saddest part. Maria said I would become a great ranger, and I'm not even close." Mia commented.

"What are you talking about? You're an amazing ranger." Jayden reassured.

"But I'm still scared Jayden. Maria was never scared. She was always fearless. And that's not me." Mia shot back. Jayden sighed.

"Mia, it doesn't matter if you're fearless, or strong. All that matters is that you believe in yourself. And all the other rangers do, including me. I can promise you that your mother would be so proud of you. I know I am." Jayden smiled. Mia sniffled and smiled back.

"Thanks Jayden, that means a lot." She thanked. Jayden nodded.

"Anytime." He responded. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't believe I've known you longer than Antonio." Jayden stated. Mia laughed slightly.

"That's why you looked so familiar when Mentor introduced us." She responded. Jayden laughed with her.

"I felt the same way when I met you." He said. "We did everything together back then."

"Yeah, I remember when we built that little fort out of blankets and sheets in the living room." Mia reminded.

"Now _that_ was some fort we made." Jayden joked. Mia chuckled.

"I also remember when we were sparing, and I pinned _you_ down to the ground." Mia smirked.

"That's only because I let you win." Jayden replied.

"Oh yeah, well let's see. Don't hold back this time." Mia stood up.

"You're on." Jayden hopped up.

**Later After the Sparing:**

Jayden had no idea how good Mia was with hand-to-hand fighting. She could kick high, punch fast, trip easily. Jayden fell to the ground as Mia tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"Still think I can't take you?" Mia asked breathlessly.

"It never even crossed my mind." Jayden replied. Mia laughed and offered him a hand up. Jayden took it and jumped up. Suddenly, all the other rangers came from around the corner.

"Mia!" Emily cried running toward her. She hugged the Pink Ranger tightly.

"Jayden?" Antonio and Mike said together.

"Where were you guys?" Kevin wondered.

"We were right here." Jayden answered trying to catch his breath.

"Come on, let's get you both cleaned up." Emily stated taking Mia and Jayden's hands, dragging them along.

Jayden had just walked out of the bathroom after washing up. When he entered the other room, he heard Ji telling the other rangers something. He quickly hid behind the door and listened to what they were saying.

"So, why was Mia upset again?" Mike asked.

"Mia was very close to her mother. Maria passed away in the battle against Xandred. Today was her birthday, so it probably brought up memories to Mia." Mentor answered.

"But all of our parents passed away in the battle, why was she so sad?" Kevin inquired.

"Mia was here when we were attacked. She and Jayden basically watched it all from a window." Ji explained. Emily's mouth dropped.

"Wait, so Mia knew Jayden for all these years?" Mike repeated.

"Yes. I knew Jayden wouldn't remember, so I never told him. I'm surprised Mia even opened up to him." Mentor replied.

"Does Mia do this often?' Kevin asked.

"Only on Maria's birthday. She seems to get up when she was born, find a quiet place, and try to remember all that she can of her mother." Ji responded.

"That's really, really sad." Antonio stated. Mentor nodded.

"It seems that Mia and Jayden have a special connection." Ji commented.

"Awww, that's sweet." Emily gushed. Antonio and Mike laughed.

"Looks like Jayden finally got a girlfriend."Antonio joked. Jayden blushed behind the door. He walked out.

"Hey guys," He greeted. There were various 'hi's' in the room.

"Where's Mia?" Asked Emily.

"She'll be out in a minute." Jayden answered. "Look, I think we should do something to take Mia's mind off Maria." He stated.

"We were thinking the same thing." Mike replied.

"Hi guys," Mia walked into a silent room, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Mia, we've decided that you need a break. So, we can go anywhere you want tonight." Emily stated.

"Really?" Mia asked. Everyone nodded. "Thank you so much guys." She pulled them in for a hug.

"Where do you want to go?" Emily wondered. Mia thought for a minute.

"Oh, I know! Let's go to the Skating Rink." Mia suggested.

"I think we're up for that." Jayden smiled.

"Oh, that sounds great." Emily agreed.

"Come on, let's go." Mike started heading out with the others.

**At the Rink:**

Emily and Mia gasped when they entered through the doors.

"This is so cool!" Emily exclaimed.

"Let's go request a song." Mia said pulling the Yellow Ranger along with her.

"We'll go get the skates." Jayden and Kevin offered walking away.

"What do you think the girls are going to pick as their song?" Mike asked.

"Probably Lady Gaga or Black Eyed Peas." Antonio answered. Mike snorted.

"Emily and Mia are huge, and I mean _huge_, fans of Justin Bieber and Katy Perry. They'll totally pick one of their songs." He said.

"You're on." Antonio and Mike shook hands, declaring a bet.

"Hey, we just picked both of our songs out." Emily stated happily.

"What songs did you pick?" Mike and Antonio asked together. The girls smiled.

"We'll tell you when they come on." Mia replied. Suddenly, 'Baby' by Justin Bieber blast through the speakers.

"That's mine." Emily smiled.

"Hah!" Mike yelled. Mia and Emily looked at him confused.

"Mia's song hasn't come on yet!" Antonio argued back.

"Look, if you guys want to know so bad, my song was 'Love the Way You Lie'." Mia stated.

"Hah!" Antonio shot back. The girls laughed.

"You guys are such boys." Emily commented.

Just then, Jayden and Kevin came back with everyone's skates.

"Here you guys go." Jayden handed them out. The ranger one-by-one stepped onto the smooth floor and began skating.

"Come on Em, I'll race you!" Mike started to speed up.

"Mike wait, I'm not that good of skater." Emily clutched the railing.

"Oh sorry, force of habit. Here, give me your hand." Mike stated. He took her hand and pulled her along. Emily stumbled, but Mike steadied her. Mia smiled.

"They are so cute." She snickered.

"Your right, they are." Jayden agreed.

"By the way, thanks for being my shoulder to cry on. Literally." Mia thanked.

"Sure Mia, what are friends for?" Jayden replied.

Mia ,to Jayden's surprise, stood on the tip of her skates and pecked his cheek gently. Mia smiled and skated on, leaving a shocked Jayden behind. Jayden then came back to his senses, and smiled too. He hurried to catch up with his favorite Pink Ranger.

**Yeah! I hope you liked it! Soon, I'll have a new Power Ranger story up called 'I Don't Dance', or 'Dance the Night Away' {I can't pick between the titles!} where Mia and Emily beg Ji to let them go to their Prom, and he accepts. But, what the boys aren't happy about, is that Ji says they have to go too. It goes along with this because Jayden is still upset that Ji never told him about Mia and him knowing each-other, but little does he know, there's more to that secret. Meanwhile, Mike is jealous of Emily's old friend, Simon. He goes a little over the top. There's a story kinda like that in the Emily and Mike section, so I'll put mine somewhere else. Sorry, I'm just going on and on. Bye guys!**

**~Suki17**


End file.
